Concussed
by CaptainHuggyface3218
Summary: They came with a blast, spread fire in their wake, and swung their deadly blades her way. She was done watching it all burn. Captured and defeated, she'd get her chance at vengeance. Even if she had to kill them all herself. /Disclaimer: not my characters, they belong to the owner of Shingeki no Kyojin/ /slow updates/


In a land where kings and queens ruled, each to their own sections, lived a small girl with her parents in the woods where no one bothered them.

Her father told her stories; one in particular always had her mesmerized. He would sit beside her on her bed and recalled the singular king that ruled over all. He was harsh on his people, cruel to the point where the people wanted change. A revolt soon came -ending with the king's head on a stick- and this is where each kingdom in the present originated.

Each kingdom ruled differently and each person was allowed to choose their choice of lifestyle. The rulers -elected by the people- agreed to not fight and the world was at peace.

It sounded like a dream, which was exactly why it had to end.

One ruler grew tired over his land and began to want more. He was a descendent of the First King so some speculate this is why his people lived in fear and his laws were unjust. His greed led him to mobilize his army and, without warning, attacked the kingdom next to his own.

With no preparation, that kingdom soon gave way and surrendered.

News of this attack spread and each kingdom prepared for war; however, the lateness in their preparation cost them as they each could not stand before the greedy king.

Except one.

This one kingdom was relatively new. It's ideals laid in science and innovation and even though the king was young, the entirety of it was intelligent and keen. This allowed for the country to adapt and battle the greedy king's giant empire.

The rebelling kingdom had three sectors: Rose, Maria, and Sina with Rose as it's capital, Maria as its main source of argiculture, and Sina had its main populace. This kingdom already thought to have built a barrier, impressive at its 100 meters height and 15 meters width. Even after 15 years of relentless attacking from the larger kingdom, it still stood.

She asked her father, since they lived in neither kingdom, what side were they on.

With a crinkle in his eyes he proudly stated that he was on the rebels side. At the young age of six she couldn't help but smile back.

Her second question was if they were in the kingdom right now to which he answered no. Her face quickly became crestfallen and her father panicked.

With a laugh, her mother entered the room and answered that it was really her fault they couldn't live there. When her daughter asked why, she simply stated they weren't too fond of her kind.

The young girl rushed to ask another question yet the only sound being heard were the growls of her stomach. Her dad squished her cheeks while her mother announce dinner to be ready.

That was the last meal they ever ate.

They came the way she watched the random shift in the breeze, billowing and raging and she watched her mother and father fall. They had daggers raised and sneers upon their face. One man's hand felt grimy against her neck as it clenched onto it and smashed her face against the table.

She woke up tied up. A person told her she suffered a concussion, someone she could not make out due to the swarming in her vision.

She was sold and spent three years in the company of an old man who liked to feel her up and watch her squirm in pain. He told her repeatedly that when she finally matured he'd take her roughly and without mercy.

Faces of smiling parents were replaced with a pig of a man who slobbered and snorted.

He kept her in a locked room. (A part of her had reveled in the fact that he didn't trust her in the same room.)

A teen, maybe six years older than her nine year old self, began showing up at her window every night. It was locked from the outside (the pig man was keeping stuff in, not for keeping stuff out) and the teen picked it easily enough.

He didn't speak much, but every night he'd ask, "why don't you leave?"

And she'd clutched the parts of her that ached that day and look past the teen to the night sky. "I have no where else to go."

He'd leave and the events would repeat day after day.

The ten year old girl fiddled with the knife in her hands. The pig man ordered her to make dinner as he had a big deal to make today and was sure to be famished.

She fiddled and she fiddled and she fiddled.

That night during dinner she had the knife tucked into the hem of her panties, easily accessible due to the only piece of clothing she had, a nightgown. The man chortled and once he gobbled up his fill of plates, she watched with keen eyes as he pulled her up by one forearm and squeezed; he squeezed so hard she could hear the blood pumping and her skin bruising.

He gurgled on his own blood as she repeatedly stabbed the knife in his abdomen over and over again until a pool of red spread on the marble floors. The feeling of killing sent a rush through her body and to her head (vaguely reminding her of a concussion) and she loved it. This man deserved it. He was cruel, vile, and disgusting. This, this was justice.

That night the teen nodded at her blood stained clothes and questioned, "you finally did it, huh?"

She nodded and stared at her bloody hands. The rush had left her and the aftershocks settled upon her stomach.

He waited until she stopped dry heaving. "Do you have parents?" A shake of the head. "Any other belongings?" Another shake. "Any place to go?" Negative.

The teenager sighed. "Tch. Of course." He leaned on the edge of window and then turned back to her. "Well? Aren't you coming?"

Her eyes pricked with something and she raced after the man. She tugged on his sleeve as they both jumped down to grass. Her chapped lips moved to speak but he stopped her.

"Levi Ackerman. Don't forget because I'm not telling you again."

Her mouth formed an 'o'. She replied (eager to speak for the first time in years), "Mikasa Ackerman."

A smile began to form on her face as he scowled. "Coincidence," he put it simply.

Her smile grew.

 _ **let's go**_

 _ **first eremika fic, and please don't be alarmed if the relationship isn't how you want it (when we get to that before)**_

 _ **It will all come in time my young grasshopper**_

 ** _anyway, let me know your thoughts. Horrible? Disgusting? Oh my gawd I'm seriously gonna hurl?_**

 ** _Lemme know, lemme know._**

 ** _see you next time my lovelies_**


End file.
